


Into the Woods

by literaryvengeance (evocativecomma)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Roski, Whovengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocativecomma/pseuds/literaryvengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not lost. I know exactly where we are.”</p>
<p>“And where is that?”</p>
<p>“In the middle of the woods.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend in the Roski fandom on tumblr, prompted with something to the affect of Rose and Loki hiking or camping.  
> Unabashed fluff ensued.

“You have no idea where you’re going.”

“I have an excellent sense of direction.”

“On your world, maybe. This is Earth; big tall space prince you may be, but I think you’re lost.” Rose laughed, tongue poking out between her teeth, flushing slightly as Loki turned his frustrated gaze on her.

“I am not lost. I know exactly where we are.”

“And where is that, big tall space prince?”

“In the middle of the woods,” he smirked. “If you would, Miss Tyler, take care how you refer to me.”

She giggled some more, keeping eye contact with him. “Or what? What’re you gonna do to me?”

Loki’s grin turned almost predatory, and he took a few steps toward her; Rose stood her ground, smiling shakily up at him as he neared. “Well, pink and yellow girl, I have knowledge of a spot near the small of your back—”

Her smile faltered. “You wouldn’t.”

His grin widened as he leaned close and whispered into her ear, “Wouldn’t I?” He dragged his fingers across her back and waist.

Rose shook, biting her lip until the skin turned white.

Loki’s long fingers trailed along her side once more before drawing a line up the side of her neck.

She shrieked with laughter and doubled up, turning and attempting to escape his searching hands; he caught her around the waist with one arm and once again dragged his free hand down her neck and along her collarbones. She was laughing so hard she could not breathe, and finally the gasps of, “Stop, stop!” fell from her lips. His hands stilled, but he did not release her.

“Do you concede?” His laugh rumbled deep in his chest and through to her back, the general coolness of his presence and the wanderings of his cold hands soothing after the oppressive heat of their hike. Loki’s eyes followed a bead of sweat down her neck, along her collarbone and down, down, down—before he snapped back to attention.

“Do you concede?” he repeated, loosening his arm around her waist so that she could turn and look him in the eyes.

Rose looked thoughtful, resting her hands on his chest and chewing her lip. “All right. I’ll stop callin’ you ‘big tall space prince’ if you stop ticklin’ me. And never call me ‘pink and yellow girl’ ever again. And admit you’re lost.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Those hardly seem like even terms, Rose Tyler.”

“Yeah, well, tough. Take it or leave it.”

“How would you to prefer to seal such a deal?”

“Well, there are a couple methods,” she said, giving him another tongue-touched smile. “Handshake, pinkie-swear, binding legal contract and the like, but there’s a definite way I prefer…”

“Feel free to share.”

Smiling, Rose lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Loki smirked a little as he cradled her face in both of his hands, deepening the kiss and thinking with relish of the crumpled map in his backpack.


End file.
